Cuando el conocimiento se vuelve Poder
by soniassj2
Summary: Comienza en Haloween de Harry Potter y la piedra filosoafal. ¿Que hubiera pasado si Hermione, con un poco de ayuda, reaccionara de manera diferente al Troll y al maltrato de sus compañeros de clase?. Si eres fan de Hermione y piensas que se merece algo mas de crédito y alguien mejor que Ron como pareja ¡Esta historia es para ti!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Solo uso su universo para crear mis propias historias. Paciencia por favor! esta es mi primera historia.

Conocimiento Es Poder.

Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

31 de octubre de 1991

6:36 AM

Hermione Granger despertó asustada de un salto. Su respiración estaba entrecortada y su corazón latía descontrolado. Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse de su repentino despertar. Cuando finalmente lo logró, no pudo evitar sentirse intrigada, ella no era una persona de soñar mucho, por lo que tener pesadillas era poco común. Pero lo que realmente le parecía extraño era lo que sucedía en esa pesadilla, que trataba sobre el futuro y, aunque no podía distinguir a nadie en el, lo que recordaba no le había gustado para nada: estaba casada por obligación con un hombre que no amaba, con hijos a los que ni siquiera pudo nombrar como quería porque su esposo decidía todo, tenia un trabajo mediocre en el que nadie valoraba sus ideas, vivía en una sociedad que la trataba como basura por prejuicios ridículos y, lo peor de todo: ella había luchado en una guerra por el bien de esa misma sociedad con la esperanza de ser aceptada, solo para encontrarse con la horrible realidad. Nadie reconoció su esfuerzo y la siguieron tratando como antes. Solo podía recordar con claridad el final del sueño. Estaba cara a cara con una mujer parecida a ella que tenia cicatrices en el rostro y le decía: "_**Puedes evitar esto, solo debes recordar quien eres y descubrir de donde vienes. Voy a mandarte un obsequio muy pronto para ayudarte, úsalo bien. Nunca dejes de estudiar. El cocimiento es poder**_". Cuando terminó de advertirla, la mujer enfundó su pesada espada, una Claymore que había mantenido a su derecha mientras hablaba. La guerrera la saludó con una reverencia, se dio la vuelta y se fue, justo cuando la joven comenzaba a despertar de la pesadilla.

El resto de la mañana, Hermione se la pasó recordando las palabras de la extraña que había aparecido en su sueño. Aunque sabía que era imposible saber el futuro, no podía evitar sentir que lo que había experimentado había sido más que una simple pesadilla, porque las palabras de la mujer tenían sentido. Ella no tenía idea de quienes son y/o fueron la mayoría de sus parientes. Gran parte de lo que sabia sobre sus antepasados eran las historias sobre una poderosa dinastía de guerreros que le contaba su abuela materna, cuando junto con su madre le enseñaban a pelear y defenderse. _**"Vivir al modo de los guerreros es la tradición familiar"-**_ era lo que siempre le decían cuando preguntaba porque la hacían entrenarse tanto. Le parecía una estupidez hacer tanto ejercicio sin una buena razón, después de todo ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenía de ser atacada cuando gracias a la paranoia de sus padres ella no pasaba más de un año en la misma casa? Además Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro de todos, con más de mil años de protecciones mágicas en sus paredes y Albus Dumbledore, la única persona a la cual los magos oscuros temen, como director.

Mientras le untaba manteca a una tostada, la castaña recordó a su madre contándole que sus tíos y abuelos habían sido soldados que venían de una familia poderosa y adinerada, cuyo apellido no recordaba muy bien porque era extranjero. Todos menos su abuela perecieron en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, así que no podía culparlas de no querer tocar mucho el tema, en especial cuando supo que su abuelo sufrió mismo destino años después. Unos terroristas atacaron su casa y el, para ganar tiempo, distrajo a los mal vivientes arremetiendo contra ellos. Su abuelo Samuel había dado su vida para que su esposa lograra huir cargando a su hija que, estando embarazada de seis meses esos días, no podía correr muy rápido. Hermione no volvió a intentar saber de él, no por falta de interés, sino por respeto. Hablar parientes que no conocía ponía triste a la poca familia que le quedaba, porque al parecer todos están muertos. De su padre no sabía nada, pues nunca lo había conocido y preguntar por el hacia que su madre se pusiera peor que cuando había preguntado por su abuelo.A pesar de que ni su abuela ni su madre lloraban frente a ella, Hermione sabía que se quebraban por la noche cuando creían que nadie las veía. Como figura paterna tenía a su padrastro Dan Granger, un hombre que, a pesar que está tan enamorado de su madre haría cualquier cosa por ambas, no le serviría a la hora de resolver esta clase de dudas.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una lechuza que se había posado frente a ella y le dejó el pequeño paquete que tenia en su pico. Al agarrarlo, vio que la cajita tenía una nota que decía: _"abre este paquete cuando estés a solas. Para ver los contenidos, golpea dos veces con tu varita. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado para ti. Te quiere .NVKL". _Sonrió con sorna cuando reconoció la letra de la nota. Contactarse cuando uno menos lo espera es típico de ella, mandarle objetos extraños también. Mirando un poco hacia los lados vio que nadie había notado que le había llegado una entrega. Guardó el paquete rápidamente en su bolsillo, pues no quería dar explicaciones si su correo llegaba a tener algo sospechoso. Al terminar su desayuno, la castaña decidió olvidarse del sueño y pensar en sus clases y como agradarle a sus compañeros para que dejaran de burlarse de ella por su apariencia. **"tal vez si los ayudo en sus deberes me acepten más" **pensó. Con esta idea en mente se levantó y se encaminó hacia la sala común. Era temprano para ir a buscar su bolso pero, como todavía le llevaba cierto tiempo encontrar su camino a clases, le pareció mejor hacerlo en ese momento que ir corriendo y llegar tarde como esos idiotas de Potter y Weasley. Además, podría usar el tiempo extra para ver si podía entablar conversación con los otros niños que llegaran temprano. Ella estaba decidida a hacer amigos ese mismo día y haría lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una verdadera Gryffindor?

7:16 a.m.

No podía hacerlo. No podía acercárseles a hablar sin arrepentirse en el último momento, pues la timidez y la vergüenza le ganaban. "Que valentía la mía.¿Porque el sombrero me metió aquí y no en Ravenclaw con los estudiosos como yo? Acaso quería hacerme la vida imposible?"-pensó frustrada la castaña mientras se dirigía con paso resignado hacia una de las mesas de la sala común. Decidió darse por vencida

cuando el salón se empezó a llenar. Ella detestaba los lugares con mucha gente (menos el Gran Comedor, ahí la comida la ayudaba a ignorar a los demás),

así que mientras mas rápido pudiera tomar su bolso y largarse de ahí, mejor. Cuando estaba por llegar a su destino, paró en seco, ya que varios gritos agudos la obligaron a detenerse y voltear. Lo que vio casi la hizo reírse a carcajadas: una tarántula Goliat estaba suelta en el lugar, haciendo correr y gritar a los que tenía mas cerca.¡Incluso hizo que Weasley se desmayara cuando pasó a su lado! Hermione pasó unos momentos observando divertida como la enorme araña espantaba a sus aterrados compañeros, hasta que el arácnido en cuestión terminó posándose en su bolso. Fue en ese momento que recordó que tenía una sala de clases que encontrar y se encaminó de nuevo hacia sus cosas.

-¡Hermione no te acerques ahí! ¡Esa araña podría matarte!- exclamo Neville alarmado y aterrado.

-No te preocupes Neville, no me atacará a menos que se sienta amenazada, y solo podría sentirse amenazada si hago movimientos bruscos- respondió Hermione tranquilamente mientras tomaba su bolso, del cual la tarántula se escapó trepando hasta el hombro de la muchacha.

-P-pero podría inyectarte su veneno!- dijo una niña de segundo asustada.

-Las tarántulas no producen la cantidad de toxinas suficientes como para poner en peligro la vida de un ser un humano, por lo que su veneno no es mortífero. Doloroso? Si, Fatal nunca.- contesto la castaña, dirigiéndose a la salida e ignorando la mirada atónita del resto del salón. Cuando llegó, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y por el entraron unos gemelos pelirrojos y un niño con ratsas riéndose a carcajadas.

La pequeña leona espero pacientemente unos segundos, que la araña aprovecho para trepar hasta quedar sobre su cabeza. Viendo que no se moverían de la entrada, se puso enfrente de los tres estudiantes mayores y con voz un poco irritada les dijo:

-Podrían dejarme pasar por favor? Tengo algo de prisa

Los tres Gryffindors se voltearon al unísono para ver quien los había interrumpido, solo para mirarse entre si confundidos al ver una niña con una araña en su cabeza. Acaso ella sabia que estaba ahí? Se preguntaron. Pensando que lo mas probable era que se la hayan tirado encima para hacerle una broma, Fred, que fue el primero de salir del trance, decidió averiguarlo y, hacierndo caso omiso de la araña, pregunto:

Porque es que tienes prisa Granger? Aun falta media hora para que empiecen las clases.

Tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Hermione contestó:

-Porque mi salón esta muy lejos y todavía no me acostumbro a las escaleras movedizas así que no se cuanto tardaré. Además tengo que asegurarme de que este amigo de aquí- dijo señalando sobre su cabeza- no termine aplastado solo porque el resto de la "casa de los valientes" le tiene miedo, así que tendré que ir afuera antes de clases.

¡Oye! Cindy no es una tarántula salvaje, ella es mi mascota!- dijo Lee, indignado

Hermione alzo las cejas al escuchar eso. ¿Cindy? ¿Que clase de idiota le pondría ese nombre a una tarántula? Es mas, ¿Qué clase de idiota siquiera pensaría en nombrar una tarántula?. Rodando los ojos, Granger contesto:

\- Entonces tómala si es tuya.

Lee se acerco a Hermione lanzando una mirada enojada a los gemelos, quienes se reían de su expresión temerosa. Decidiendo no arriesgarse, el moreno pregunto:

\- ¿No podrías dármela tu? No quiero que se escape de nuevo.

-Como quieras- dijo la bruja, inclinando su cabeza sobre un brazo, incitando a la araña a bajar. Cuando llegó a la altura de su codo, Hermione doblo su brazo, haciendo que "Cindy" cambiara de dirección y acabara en su mano.

-Toma- le dijo la castaña al moreno, mirándolo a los ojos.

Lee saco una caja de su bolso y la puso frente a la mano de Hermione, quien la termino de empujar con su mano libre para que cayera dentro.

-"Deberías cuidar mejor a tu mascota"- dijo la castaña. El chico de rastas asintió atontado, tratando de comprender como una niña de 12 años pudo estar tan tranquila con una araña mas grande que su puño encima ¡el casi mojaba sus pantalones tratando de meterla en la caja y la tarántula es suya!.

-¡Genial!- exclamaron Fred y George al unísono.

Hermione alzó una ceja al ver la reacción de los gemelos. Que ellos fueran los únicos habitantes de la torre a parte de ella con la suficiente lógica como para no temerle a "Cindy", le parecía muy bizarro. "Tal vez no sea lógica, tal vez es ignorancia"- contempló la castaña, abriendo el retrato de la dama gorda. Gritos comenzaron a oírse de nuevo para cuando salió de la sala y ella, curiosa, miro sobre su hombro para ver cual era problema. Sonrió de lado cuando divisó a "Cindy" escabullirse por segunda vez para el horror de casi toda la sala común. "Tal vez el sombrero tenía razón. Si estar en la misma habitación que una tarántula sin entrar en pánico es ser valiente, entonces tal vez si pertenezco aquí"- pensó con optimismo la castaña, antes de dirigirse a su primera clase del día.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Aquí les dejo el capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, que va a ser muy importante porque es aquí cuando la historia deja de parecerse a la original en varios sentidos. Algunos elementos pertenecen al mundo de Claymore de Norihiro Yagi, pero como ninguno de los personajes va a aparecer aqui no voy a convertir esto en un Crossover, aunque si voy a explicar en el próximo capitulo un poco sobre las Claymore y el rol que tienen en esta historia. Por ultimo me gustaría agradecer a los que hicieron reviews y me gustaria saber su opinión sobre si empezar a subir los primeros capitulo de esta historia en inglés.

Esta historia forma parte del reto Kick in the Arse de Alrissa. Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling y no me pertenece

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

16:04 p.m.

Hermione entró corriendo al baño de mujeres, sollozando. Ella odiaba llorar, pero se sentía tan triste que no podía evitarlo. Se había ilusionado tanto el día que su carta llegó y estaba tan feliz de saber que no era un bicho raro y que había más gente como ella, que pensó que las cosas en Hogwarts serían diferentes y que finalmente podría tener amigos y encajar.

Pero no fue así. Los que no la ridiculizaban por su amor a los libros o su apariencia solo la buscaban para hacer las tareas o ayudar en exámenes. Tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su casa, pues al menos allí Dan, su madre (cuando estaba en casa), su abuela y los alumnos de su escuela de Krav Maga estarían alli para animarla. Incluso su vecino Ivan estaria con ella para pasar el rato en vacaciones.

Aun en el medio del llanto, la mente de Hermione no dejaba de funcionar y buscaba soluciones a su dilema. Hasta el momento solo tenía tres opciones: quedarse y convencer a alguien de ser amigos a cambio de buenas calificaciones en los deberes, irse de Hogwarts y dejar que su abuela se la lleve arrastrando a Durmstrang donde, ahora que lo pensaba, dudaba que su excusa de "conocer al director hace años", le asegure un lugar allí teniendo en cuenta su dudoso linaje, o regresar a terminar su ultimo año de secundaria en su monotona escuela Muggle y pretender que nunca supo que era una bruja. Pasaron horas y ella siguió llorando sus penas en un rincón, tratando de decidir su futuro hasta que sintió que el aire comenzaba a calentarse y que pequeñas ráfagas de viento la tocaban.

Intrigada, alzó la vista justo a tiempo para ver como diminutos rayos hacían vibrar el aire cada vez mas hasta que un agujero empezó a surgir de la nada, creciendo hasta tener el tamaño de la puerta del baño. La joven bruja miró sorprendida el fondo azul oscuro del hoyo que tenía en frente hasta que de repente una voz grave, potente y que podria jurar haber oido antes resonó en todo el baño con un grito:

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Apenas la voz dejó de gritar, una luz blanca comenzó a abrirse paso en la oscuridad del agujero, moviéndose en su dirección como si estuviera cruzando un túnel. Mientras se acercaba, Hermione descubrió que la luz estaba mutando y, que cuando finalmente salió del agujero, lo hizo con la forma de un gran guepardo plateado. El majestuoso animal resplandeciente comenzó a dar vueltas por el lugar hasta acabar a unos pasos de ella. Fue en ese momento que la castaña notó que traía algo entre sus fauces. El guepardo de luz se agachó, soltó su carga, hizo una reverencia y se evaporó. El agujero se achicó hasta desaparecer en con un gran estruendo, haciendo que la atmósfera del baño regresara a la normalidad. Agarrando el paquete con cuidado, la castaña rompió el sello y sacó una carta que decía:

Querida Jean Marie:

Antes que nada quisiera pedirte que no enloquezcas por lo que estás a punto de leer y veas al menos el primer parrafo antes de decidir si creerme o no. La información de esta carta que tienes en tus manos es tan importante que debe ser memorizada y destruida de inmediato.

Mi nombre legal, al menos en el mundo muggle, es Hermione Jean Granger. Si, tú y yo somos la misma persona. ¿Asustada? No deberías estarlo porque, como tú harías en mi lugar, voy a demostrarte que digo la verdad lógicamente. Como te habrás dado cuenta, usé el nombre que encontraste en los documentos que estaban debajo de la cama de mamá cuando teniamos siete años. Ella se enojó tanto cuando nos vio hurgando en sus cosas que nos castigó tres semanas y, desde entonces no has vuelto a pisar su habitacion.

.

Hermione dejó de leer, pasmada. ¡Eso no se lo había contado a nadie! Pasaron diez minutos hasta que finalmente pudo aceptar el hecho de que su contraparte del futuro se había comunicado con ella y que había mandado al caño tanto la teoría de la de la relatividad como todas las leyes del espacio tiempo que existen para lograrlo. Curiosa por saber que puede ser tan importante como para justificar un viaje temporal, la joven continuó leyendo.

Si todavía estás leyendo esto, significa que si me creíste. ¡Bien por ti! ¡y por mi también!. El hecho de que esta carte este contigo significa que soy la primera persona en enviar un objeto a través de un vortice temporal. Se que debes estar preguntandote s porque nos castigaron en primer lugar y, afortunadamente para ti, se la respuesta. Esos documentos que encontramos eran nuestros. Así es, nacimos con otro nombre y el apellido de nuestra madre, pero ella lo cambió poco después para evitar problemas. No te voy a decir porque, porque no te escribo esto para develarte todo lo que vas a hacer en el futuro. Solo voy a darte varios consejos que van a evitarte mucho sufrimiento y a advertirte de los sucesos que van a arruinar gran parte de tu vida y costarle la suya a muchas personas inocentes. Vamos a comenzar con los consejos:

1:¡ NO TE DEJES PISOTEAR POR NADIE! Eres inteligente, deberías saber que esperar respeto de un montón de niños menos inteligentes que tu es es ilogico. Solo hay una forma de conseguir que dejen de fastidiarte y es enfrentándolos. No tengas miedo de hacerlo, como eres una niña, lo peor que podria pasarte si respondes al hostigamiento que recibes seria limpiar u organizar habitaciones sin uso y estar en las tipicas rivalidades entre alumnos de una escuela.

Ademas posees ventajas: conocimentos de otro mundo (el muggle) y proeza fisica. La gran mayoría de las personas que se crian en el mundo magico no se ejercitan, ni tampoco se defeienden con otra cosa que no sea una varita. Hay excepciones obviamente, como magos que viven a la muggle o algunos Aurores (la version magica de la fuerza policial) pero casi nunca vas a encontrarte en una situación difícil con ellos. Si muestras de lo que eres capaz, tus compañeros van a respetarte más y hasta algunos van a empezar a querer salir contigo por protección. No les digas que no, hay gente que la esta pasando igual o peor que tu en Hogwarts y necesitan alguien que los ayude a pelear por sus sueños y pensar por si mismos. Estoy segura de que vas a poder diferenciar entre los que merecen compasion y aquellos que quieran tratar de usarte.

2: DEJA DE CREER TODO LO QUE LOS LIBROS Y LAS FIGURAS DE AUTORIDAD TE DIGAN! Todas las figuras de poder tienen su propia agenda, incluso el gran Albus Dumbledore. El cree que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad y gracias a esa forma de pensar muchos mortífagos que fueron encerrados durante la primera guerra mágica están libres en tu tiempo. Solo los que fueron atrapados in fraganti siguen en Azkaban y, gracias a eso, Voldemort (si, el maldito bastardo sigue con vida) volverá fácilmente al poder. Dumbledore siempre supo que Voldemort estaba debil en vez de muerto, sin embargo eso no evitó que liberara a sus seguidores para cumplir con su estupido ideal utópico al que le gusta llamar "el bien mayor". El es un buen ejemplo de cómo se comporta la minoría poderosa de la comunidad mágica, mientras que casi todo el resto solo son un montón de ganado que hace lo que creen mejor para los estándares morales, políticos y sociales de la persona con poder que eligen o son forzados a elegir. Tal como en el gobierno muggle, pero con menos libertad de expresion y protestas. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo por carta a tu madre o a tu abuela, que por cierto, son squibs. Solo se te considera hija de muggles porque no tienes ningún pariente mágico reconocido. Suena tonto, pero es uno de los muchos agujeros que las leyes del ministerio tienen. Eso nos lleva al punto 3

3: ESTUDIA LEY, MÁGICA Y CIENCIAS MUGGLE! Créeme, te ahorrarás muchos problemas si lo haces. Hay muchas cosas que no se les enseña a los hijos de muggles, que los criados con magia toman por sentado y hasta algunos pueden usar para aprovecharse. También estudia tradición e historia antigua mágica, no solo es interesante también es útil. Algo que debo advertirte sobre la historia antigua es que viene de la mano con las artes oscuras, la famosa "magia negra" de las que los muggles siempre hablan es muy real y me temo que vas a tener que estudiar todo sobre ellas. No voy a mentirte y decirte que es facil cuando en realidad es asqueroso y repugnante, pero necesario. Es vital saber los recursos que los magos oscuros tienen a su disposicon si quieres derrotarlos, pues ellos se benefician de la ignorancia de sus victimas para lograr lo que quieren. Se que si hubiera sabido sobre ciertas leyes y costumbres estando en Hogwatrs que terminé aprendiendo por las malas en mi adultez, mi carta sería la mitad de larga. Aprender sobre ciencias y teorías muggle también te servirá, gracias a ella descubrí cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo, que la conjuración no existe: al hacer aparecer un pañuelo, no lo estas creando de la nada, solo estas cambiando las partículas del aire, convirtiéndolas en tela. Esto se llama transmutación, que es lo que se estudia en la alquimia, una materia a elección en Hogwarts y Beauxbatons.

Hay muchos libros que vas a necesitar en la sección restringida de la biblioteca y hay otros cosas igualmente indispensables que ni siquiera están en Hogwatrs y vas a tener que ordenar de Fluorish y Blotts y de comercios en el callejón Knockturn. La lista de los libros que necesitarás está en una hoja gris que no debes destruir hasta que no hayas conseguido todo lo que tiene anotado. La tinta está encantada para parecer tarea de herbología para cualquiera que la vea, menos para ti. Vas a necesitar comprar muchos tomos antiguos y costosos, los cuales vas a ordenar con el dinero que vas a conseguir vendiendole un objeto sumamente valioso que deje en tu paquete a Gringotts via lechuza. Dios sabe que vas a necesitar todo el dinero que puedas conseguir.

4: NO REPRIMAS TUS EMOCIONES NI TU FORMA DE SER! APRENDE A CONTROLARTE! Hay una gran diferencia entre controlar tus emociones y simplemente hacer de cuenta que no están ahí. Sabes a lo que me refiero. Esa parte de ti que quiere hacer las cosas por instinto, y que tú continuamente ignoras, puede salvarte en situaciones difíciles. Como esa vez que nos quisieron robar de camino a la escuela y que, del susto y sin pensarlo, terminamos golpeando al ladrón con lo primero que teníamos a mano, que resultó ser la mesa de un puesto de limonada y si mal no recuerdo, tenia el doble de nuestro tamaño entonces.

Ese lado de ti potencia tanto tu fuerza física como tu magia, por lo que mientras mejor te lleves con esa otra mitad tuya, mas fuerte vas a ser. Esto es algo que te aconsejo que comiences ahora, porque, esa otra parte de ti, que es tu lado salvaje, solo crecerá en los próximos años, al punto de manifestarse físicamente cuando te emociones demasiado. Esta habilidad y otras que posees y descubrirás a su debido tiempo, son hereditarias y mantenidas en secreto o pensadas extintas. Te conviene mantenerlo de ese modo pues mucha gente va a querer usarte si se llegan a dar cuenta de lo que eres capaz y no van a pedir tu opinión al respecto. ¿Porque crees que las "empleadas" de la Organizacion decidieron seguir sus propios caminos y no se afiliaron a ningun gobierno despues de rebelarse a sus "creadores" hace ya tantos años? Como sabras, tanto ellas como sus herederos solo salen al publico para mantener a los Youma a raya, y tu deberias seguir su ejemplo. Entrena sin parar y elige cuando mostrarle al mundo lo poderosa que eres!

5: NO SIENTAS PIEDAD POR GENTE QUE NO LA MERECE! Sentir piedad y lástima es normal y una de las razones por la que eres un ser humano. Pero hay gente que no la merece. Personas que han matado y torturado por placer o por creencias erróneas no necesitan compasión, deben ser detenidos porque si los perdonas, solo volverán a lastimar mas gente inocente. Hay muy pocas excepciones y me tomó mucho tiempo discernir entre la gente que cambia de bando para salvar su cuello y la que lo hace porque realmente quiere redimirse, así que me tomé la libertad de dejarte un obsequio que va a ayudarte con eso y con otras cosas importantes también. No lo revises hasta que termines de leer esto. Este consejo no solo se aplica a situaciones de vida o muerte, sino que también en la vida cotidiana. Hay personas a las que perdoné demasiadas veces sólo para decepcionarme una y otra vez.

Ahora que sabes que esperar de la gente en el mundo mágico, es hora que te hable sobre los sucesos que no tienes, sino que DEBES evitar a toda costa. Pero antes, tienes que saber una cosa: Va a haber una guerra mágica en todo el continente, que va a comenzar a dejar muertos en masa probablemente cuando estés por terminar tus estudios y no, no es algo que pueda evitarse en tu tiempo, la guerra en si es necesaria para detener a Voldemort y sus seguidores de una vez por todas. La "pesadilla" que tuviste esta mañana, es en realidad una proyección de mis recuerdos de la batalla y sus consecuencias.

Ya sea que decidas seguir en Hogwarts, ir a Drumstrang o volver a vivir como una muggle, vas a estar en peligro lo mismo, tanto como por tu condición de hija de muggles como porque muchos de los enemigos que hizo tu madre en "su trabajo para la reina", son magos muy influyentes. Te reitero que es de extrema importancia que te entrenes tanto física como mentalmente, usando métodos de los dos mundos. Como mezclar artes marciales y transfiguración, por ejemplo. También es importante que hagas aliados que confíen en ti lo suficiente como para no traicionarte nunca, porque con el tiempo, algunos de ellos van a ser como parte de tu familia. Ahora que sabes el porque de mis advertencias, sigamos con los hechos que debes cambiar.

El primer suceso, si mis cálculos fueron correctos (y siempre los son), tomará lugar en aproximadamente una hora y es la razón por la que mandé esta carta a este momento de nuestra vida. Un troll ha sido liberado en el castillo y se dirige hacia donde estás. Como todo el mundo excepto tu esta celebrando el festín de Halloween, van a saber del troll para cuando este en la puerta del baño. Potter va a ser el único en recordar que todavía estas ahí y llevará a Weasley arrastrando con el para advertirte.

Ellos van a terminar salvándote noqueando al troll con su garrote y ESO ES PRECISAMENTELO QUE TIENES QUE EVITAR. Al rescatarte, vas a entrar automáticamente en una deuda de vida, lo que significa que siempre vas a tener que estar ayudándolos en todo lo que necesiten hasta que les devuelvas un favor igual de grande. Vas a sentir ganas incontrolables de arreglar sus problemas sin importar cuales sean y esto incluye -horror de horrores- hacer sus tareas. Solo hay dos formas de cancelar estas deudas, que se activan automáticamente usando la magia del ambiente y el cumplimiento de ciertos requisitos.

Una forma de romper el hechizo es salvándoles la vida, cosa que hice incontables veces antes y durante la guerra sin romper la deuda. ¿La razón? Aparte de no tener idea de la situación en la que me encontraba, nunca hablé del tema en si. Cuando los profesores los encuentren y pregunten porque estaban en el baño, Potter dirá que fueron a buscarte y terminaron rescatándote, Weasley no dirá nada al principio pero te lo echará en cara cuando estén solos de nuevo y yo, (en mi tiempo) dije que fui a enfrentar al troll por mi cuenta y que de no ser por ese par de idiotas no estaría viva.

Eso selló la deuda, porque los tres reconocimos el hecho. Cuando supe la verdad,ya era demasiado tarde para usar el primer método, así que use la única opción que me quedaba: casarme con Ronald Weasley (Potter ya se había casado). No me gustó para nada, no porque sea una mala persona, si no porque es un cabeza hueca inmaduro. Lo bueno es de Casarme fue la libertad de molerlo a golpes cada vez que me faltaba el respeto o me fastidiaba, lo malo es que me revelé a toda la mierda que viste en el sueño cuando tenía 50, por lo que tuve muchos años infelices de matrimonio gracias al bastardo egoísta, que podria haberme advertido sobre la deuda a tiempo, o almenos no fastidiarme por no convertirme en una maquina de hacer bebes que jamas sale de casa como su madre.

No pude deshacer la deuda con Potter hasta que tuve 60, pero no es tanto tiempo para una bruja y al menos con el las cosas no fueron tan duras. No me molestó el haberlo ayudado, es mas no me arrepiento porque el realmente me necesitaba. Solo mira con atención como se viste y actúa cuando no hay clases y verás a lo que me refiero. El es un buen sujeto, demasiado noble como para aprovecharse de los demás (no sabia de la deuda de vida hasta que se lo conte), tiene un corazón de oro y es muy bueno en la cama, pero tambien posee una horrible costumbre de meterse en problemas, o terminar en ellos a cada rato porque suele ser muy impulsivo cuando se enoja. Fue divertido y hasta entretenido evitar que se matara el solo en mi juventud, pero deja de ser así con el pasar de los años.

Las personas cambian con el tiempo y siempre llegará el momento de sentar cabeza y querer vivir tranquilamente formando una familia. Hablando de cambios, Malfoy va a cambiar. Le tomó muchos años, la perdida de algunos parientes y varias golpizas de mi parte para que lo haga, pero valió la pena perdonarlo, en especial al principio cuando Weasley se ausentaba y me aburria de estar con Potter. Aunque el me hace las cosas más interesantes íntimamente hablando, nunca llegue a quererlo como un amigo, es mas como una mascota independiente que solo viene cuando necesita refugio y comida que un concubino o un amante.

Como en tu época sigue siendo un idiota, siéntete libre de darle lo que se merece si se pasa de listo, pero como es un mocoso malcriado y miedoso tienes que cuidarte de su padre. Lucius Malfoy es un mortífago sobornador racista que no dudará en hacerte la vida imposible. La unica razon por la que no trato de usar sus influencias para expulsarte aun es porque sabe que su padre jamas lo permitiría, pues Abraxas Malfoy era amigo de nuestro abuelo Samuel. Si vas a fastidiarlo, estate segura de tener aliados que te ayuden a encubrir tus movimientos tanto en el ministerio como en Hogwarts. Para eso debes seguir el punto 1.

Para escapar del Troll, tienes que esquivarlo. Son muy lentos, pero muy resistentes también, así que debes atacarlo con todo lo que tengas antes de cansarte o tendrás problemas. Puedes usar un reducto para volarle la cabeza, pero quedarías cubierta de sangre y mocos. Tienes el diagrama de cómo hacer el hechizo en la hoja gris, pero úsalo como ultimo recurso. Dumbledore sospecharía de ti si supiera que ejecutaste un hechizo de quinto año y te haría preguntas que no sabrías responder. Además el maldito puede leer tu mente y ver todos tus recuerdos (Legeremancia). Así que aprende a repelerlo (Oclumancia). Esto es vital, porque Voldemort y Snape también son maestros en este arte, que suele llevar años perfeccionar. Hasta que no sepas organizar tu mente lo suficiente como para crear buenas barreras, debes evitar mirarlos a los ojos SIEMPRE. Otra cosa que puedes hacer para librarte del Troll es usar el regalo que mandó nuestra abuela. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que era alguna especie de vidente, pues sus regalos, por extraños que parezcan, siempre nos han sido útiles a las pocas horas de recibirlos y esta vez no es la excepción. Es una lastima que, en mi línea temporal, yo recordé la caja al día siguiente. De haberla abierto apenas tenerlo no hubiera quedado atascada en esa asquerosa deuda de vida.

Otro suceso que te aconsejaría que evites el duelo de magos que Malfoy va a proponer. Es más evita cualquier tipo de enfrentamiento o promesa si los involucrados en ellas no juran con su magia que van a engañarte primero. Así, no podrán retractarse de sus palabras. Si un dia vas al Ministerio de la Magia y terminas en el Departamento de Misterios, por favor destruye el velo blanco que se encuentra en una de las habitaciones, ese aparato esta maldito y jamas debio haber sido creado.

El ultimo suceso que te pediría que cambies o consideres es en el surgimiento de tu amistad con Potter y Weasley. Va a ocurrir, eso es inevitable, no importa cuantas cosas te diga sobre el futuro, hay acontecimientos que no pueden pararse. Pero recuerda que siempre puedes decidir que hacer despues de esa clase de sucesos. Si vas a amigarte con Potter, vas a meterte en muchas situaciones peligrosas y vas a ganar muchos mas enemigos de los que ya tienes.

Voldemort va a tratar de matarlo constantemente, siendo espíritu o habiendo conseguido un cuerpo va a intentar algo. ¿Va a valer la pena? ¡Por supuesto que si! Como dije antes, es una buen sujeto con mucha mala suerte. El es una de las pocas personas

en las que puedes confiar tu vida y que jamás te traicionará y lo mismo va para Neville Longbottom. Si deseas tener una estadía normal en Hogwarts te sugiero que no te amigues con Harry, ese niño es mas anormal que tu.

En cuanto a Weasley, es un pobre idiota envidioso que tiene el rango emocional de una cucharita de té. El haberse criado con tantos hermanos mayores que el, todos exitosos en algo, hizo que inconcientemente vea a los demás como rivales en una competencia en la que solo el mejor brilla. Este comportamiento va a provocar que se ponga celoso tanto de ti por tus insuperables notas, como de Harry por ser "El niño que vivió". Si vas a andar con Harry, vas a tener que soportar su presciencia. Afortunadamente, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría cree, su estupidez tiene una cura: Si te insulta o no quiere hacerte caso, solo golpéalo, hechízalo o hazlo quedar como un imbécil con un buen argumento.

Si prefieres un metodo menos violento, puedes callarlo atiborrandole la boca con comida, eso lo calma al instante, en especial si usas el tiempo va a dejar de molestarte y hasta confiará en ti, pero va a seguir siendo un idiota.

A pesar de todos sus defectos, Ron no es una mala persona simplemente no es nuestro tipo y, a diferencia suya, sus hermanos si tienen un cerebro y son interesantes, lo que lo convierte a la maquina de comer sin modales en una buena forma de obtener más amigos y aliados. Ginny Weasley Luna Lovegood son personas que conocerás gracias a él y de no ser por ellas y los gemelos yo "Le hubiese quitado el puesto a Voldemort y descargado mi ira sobre los estupidos funcionarios corruptos y misóginos que solían dominar la Inglaterra mágica hasta que La Manada decidió "irrumpir" política y legalmente.

Bueno, esto es todo lo que quería decirte. Hay muchas cosas que no te conté, porque o son irrelevantes a la larga o porque es necesario que ocurran. Recuerda que pase lo que pase, siempre debes luchar por tus sueños y siempre elegir lo que es correcto sobre lo que es facil. Yo, a pesar de las trabas que estuvieron en mi camino, logré inventar un chaleco Anti- Imperius. Nadie excepto el usuario puede quitárselo y tiene una vida útil de tres años. Así que no te quepa ninguna duda, ¡Vas a lograr lo que te propongas, sin importar que tan difícil o imposible parezca!

Se despide con cariño y deseando la mejor de las suertes

Cenicienta Jean

Guerrero Supremo del Fuego

Líder de "La manada" (Tercera Generación)

Bruja en Jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Seres Mágicos.

Antiguamente Hermione Jean Granger (ex Weasley)

PD: En el sobre tambien tienes una botella llena de una pocion que invente recientemente. Esta diseñada para agudizar los sentidos y la capacidad de aprendizaje del usuario, ademas de darte la capacidad de saber si una alguien a tus alrededores esta mintiendo o tiene malas intenciones, solo con concentrarte en la persona que deseas revisar. Esta pocion teien el efecto secundario, de agudizar la conciencia de tu lado salvaje, por lo que con el tiempo seras capaz de oirla en tu cabeza cada vez mas frecuentemente.

PD2: Aprovecha todo el tiempo que tengas con nuestra familia. Sabes que tanto nana Victoria como nuestra madre son famosas por poner en evidencia verdades que los poderosos prefieren callar y que no van a vivir mucho gracias a eso, así que disfruta al máximo tu tiempo con ellas y con Dan.

PD3: Se que mueres de ganas de saber quien es tu padre y déjame decirte, que con el tiempo lo sabrás. Va a sorprenderte y confudirte mucho saber quién es al principio, pero se que con el tiempo vas a lograr perdonar sus errores y tener una relación decente con el. Si en algun momento sientes que lo extrañas, quieres sentirte mas cerca de él o simplemente olvidar tus problemas por un rato, la musica es la respuesta.

Nunca te rindas sin dar la pelea.

Hermione, leyó y releyó el pergamino hasta que estuvo segura de que memorizó todo lo que había en él, palabra por palabra. Cuando terminó, sacó su varita y quemó la hoja sin dudar. Su mente era un lío. Por un lado, estaba segura de que era ella la autora de la carta, porque existían tantas similitudes físicas entre su apariencia y la de Dan Granger que nadie pensaria jamas que el es su padrastro. Su madre no le contaría la verdad a nadie tampoco, con lo paranoica y secretiva que es. Por el otro, le costaba creer varias cosas que había leído y soñado, a pesar de que ambas experiencias concordaban en lo que a sucesos se refieren.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de no perder la compostura, intentando razonar todo lo que había aprendido, pero no podía evitar recordar una cosa en particular: "Puedo aceptar que me traten mal por ser inteligente, puedo aceptar saber que soy un bicho raro incluso para estándares mágicos y hasta puedo aceptar quedar en el medio de una guerra liderada por un megalómano genocida con aires de grandeza, ¡PERO DE NINGUNA MANERA VOY A ACEPTAR CASARME CON EL IMBECIL DE RONALD WEASLEY! ¡NO IMPORTA SI DESPUÉS TERMINO ENGAÑÁNDOLO CON POTTER, MALFOY, SUS HERMANOS Y MEDIO PAÍS JAMAS VOY A SER SU ESPOSA! ¡LAS LEYES DEL ESPACIO TIEMPO PUEDEN IRSE AL DEMONIO!"- Pensaba Hermione con furia, mientras sentía como la ira quemaba su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, queriendo salir de ella. Respirando hondo y contando hasta diez, comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta que, poco a poco, el fuego en su interior se disipó casi por completo.

Sabia que no podía darse el lujo de enloquecer en ese momento, por lo que se propuso a pasar la siguiente hora siguiendo las instrucciones que leyó en la carta. Aunque una parte de ella todavia no podia creer lo que le habia pasado, Hermione era una persona precavida por naturaleza, por lo que empezó a sacar los contenidos del paquete, cambiando su destino y el del resto del planeta para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

n/a:aclaraciones del autor

letra normal: hechos/habla

**"negrita": pensamientos**

**_negrita cursiva: lado animal de Hermione_ **

**Capitulo 4: Capacitada para luchar**

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_31 de octubre de 1991_**

**_19.22_**

En el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, reina el caos. Se acaba de dar la noticia de que un Troll de montaña de enorme fuerza y maldad esta suelto en el castillo, causando pánico entre los estudiantes, no solo por la presencia de la peligrosa criatura sino porque el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirinus Quirrel, el "experto profesional" cuyo trabajo es deshacerse de la amenaza, se desmayó apenas terminó de contarles a todos sobre el monstruo.

Aún en medio de tanto descontrol, Dumbledore logró calmar las cosas lo suficiente como para que todos los prefectos y premios anuales pudieran llevar al resto del cuerpo estudiantil a sus salas comunes para cuando el y los otros profesores se dispersaron en busca del intruso. Tal era la prisa de todos en irse, que nadie notó Quirrel seguía tirado en el suelo, ni siquiera los alumnos, que lo pisotearon en su desesperación por ponerse a salvo. Si alguien se hubiese quedado a asistirlo, esa persona se habría extrañado mucho de ver al hombre llorando patéticamente, tocandose la nuca y pidiendo disculpas mientras una extraña voz, casi imperceptible para el oído humano, le susurraba obscenidades y amenazas de muerte.

Una vez fuera del Gran comedor, los alumnos comenzaron a separarse en dirección a sus salas comunes, hasta que uno de los más jóvenes paró en seco, recordando algo. Uno de sus compañeros paró junto a el y tomándolo del brazo, le dijo:

-Date prisa Harry! Nos van a dejar atrás si no nos movemos!

Harry soltó su brazo del de su compañero y respondió:

-Ron no podemos regresar todavía! Hermione sigue en el baño y nadie le advirtió sobre el Troll!

Ron palideció ante la noticia y, viendo que Harry no volvería a la sala común y que ya se habían quedado atrás, respondió:

-Entonces vamos con Percy, el se fue con uno de los premios anuales en la dirección del baño de niñas!

De acuerdo- contestó Harry, siguiendo a Ron por las escaleras movedizas.

Corrieron por varios minutos sin encontrar rastros del prefecto, hasta que de repente un fuerte hedor los hizo parar de golpe. Antes de que pudieran taparse la nariz y preguntarse de donde salía la peste, el sonido objetos rompiéndose y gruñidos los volvió a alertar, paralizándolos del miedo. Luego de unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos movió un músculo, Harry salió de su estupor y comenzó a correr hacia una puerta

rota de la que parecía provenir el ruido solo a unos metros de él hasta que unos brazos lo detuvieron, sujetándolo desde atrás.

-Ron! El baño de niñas esta cerca! Tenemos que ir para allá!- gritó el moreno tratando de zafarse de su amigo

-Estas loco Harry? Si esa cosa nos ve nos va a matar!- Respondió Weasley incrédulo

-Pero que hay de Hermione? Ella sigue en el baño y necesitamos advertirle!

\- Y para que vamos a hacer eso? No hay forma de que podamos llegar sin que el Troll nos escuche pasar porque su especie tiene oídos sensibles, ni siquiera sabemos si Hermione realmente está en el baño o solo mandó a decir que estaba allí llorando para dar lástima!- Arremetió Ron, con la cara roja del coraje.

Harry, enfadado arremetió:- Si eso es verdad entonces porque no apareció después de encantamientos o para cenar? Apenas podemos llegar a nuestros salones de clases a tiempo y sin perdernos Ron. Donde mas podría estar?

El pelirrojo abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin saber que responder. Ambos se miraron a los ojos tratando de convencer a lo otro de como proseguir hasta que el rugido del troll y el sonido de una pared desplomándose se hizo oír por todo el pasillo y decidió por ellos que hacer. Ambos se lanzaron en dirección del baño a toda velocidad, preparándose mentalmente para cualquier situación con la que se tuvieran que enfrentar. Cualquier situación excepto la que se encontraron una vez en la habitación.

_**Baño de niñas**_

_**19\. 01 PM**_

Hermione finalmente se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia los baños. Tantas horas llorando, leyendo y admirando algunos de sus nuevos "regalos" la dejaron hambrienta y con ganas de usar la habitación de la forma que se debe. Se estaba empezando a cansar y saber exactamente a que se tenía que enfrentar pero no tener idea de como usar el "obsequio" de su abuela, ese que supuestamente la ayudaría a cumplir su cometido y hasta hacerle las cosas mas fáciles, no la hacía sentir mucho mejor consigo misma. La castaña sabía que si salía bien parada del enredo en el que estaba metida le diría unas cuantas verdades a Victoria. "**De todas las cosas que podría haberme enviado por mi cumpleaños, porque eligió mandarme una estatua de diosa griega tan alta como yo? Es hermosa y fascinante si, pero como voy a defenderme con eso? Acaso mi yo del futuro se equivocó? Porque mi otro "yo" no me dijo que hacer con la estatua pero si me dio instrucciones para las cosas que ella me mandó? Será que la carta alteró tanto este tiempo que se creó otra línea temporal y en realidad debí haber recibido otra cosa?"**-pensó preocupada mientras salía del pequeño baño individual y se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

Una vez allí, recogió el -ahora vacío- frasco de poción agudizadora, le puso la hoja gris adentro, lo selló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Luego procedió a recoger el águila de oro y diamante que venía con la poción, guardarla en su caja y depositarla en su otro bolsillo. Justo cuando se acercaba a la estatua para observarla una vez más un olor repugnante invadió su nariz tan repentinamente que casi expulsó su desayuno ahí mismo. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que su cuerpo se recuperó por completo del aquel horrible olor y, para cuando la joven bruja finalmente pudo despegar su vista del piso, se paralizó del miedo pues se dio cuenta que, a tan solo unos metros delante suyo, un enorme, robusto y escasamente vestido Troll cubierto de piedras y cemento –Había entrado haciendo un hueco en la pared- la estaba mirando.

Ninguno de los dos se movió por unos instantes hasta que el troll, curioso por la extraña criatura que estaba frente a él, decidió golpear con su bastón para ver como reaccionaba. Hermione, que veía el bastón acercarse como si estuviera en cámara lenta, esperó a último momento para saltar fuera de su alcance y, sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de gastar energías corriendo en lo que estaba segura sería una pelea larga, comenzó a esquivar los ataques, moviéndose hacia los costados o saltando y rodando por el suelo justo antes de recibir los impactos que iban hacia ella. Mantuvo esa táctica un tiempo, hasta que terminó acorralada contra la pared y, no teniendo más remedio se defendió sacando su varita y gritando:

-Protego!

Un escudo transparente de energía apareció frente a ella, justo a tiempo para que el tronco gigante impactara de lleno contra la barrera. El troll, frustrado, comenzó a golpear fuertemente la barrera, enojándose más y más cada vez que la protección se desvanecía solo para que otra nueva tomara su lugar segundos después.

Mientras se defendía, Hermione notó que sus escudos generalmente desaparecían después del tercer o cuarto impacto consecutivo, que éstos hacían que el brazo del monstruo rebotara hacia atrás, agrietando con su bastón el enrome pilar que estaba detrás de ellos, que el poder del impacto era mayor y el daño que le causaba al pilar eran mayores cuando la barrera se creaba justo antes de que el troll la alcanzara.

Esta interacción entre fuerza física y poder mágico le dio una idea que, si salía bien, la libraría de la bestia y si salía mal, al menos le daría tiempo para alejarse corriendo de allí. **"Este plan es arriesgado y puede lastimarme mucho, pero al menos no voy a terminar muerta o debiéndole la vida a alguien más"-** Razonó la joven respirando profundamente e invocando otro escudo que, esta vez, ella desapareció a voluntad apenas rebotó el primer golpe que, para su satisfacción, mandó a volar pequeños pedazos de cemento cuando chocó contra el pilar. Luego de repetir la acción un par de veces, la columna poco a poco comenzó a ceder y, cuando estaba solo a unos bastonazos más de desplomarse, un grito detuvo abruptamente la pelea:

-Hermione! Debes ir con nosotros a la sala común! Nos avisaron que anda suelto un…troll- Trató de advertir Harry, hasta que vio que a Hermione conjurar un escudo para defenderse del monstruo.

Ron chocó contra Harry, que había parado de repente al ver a la castaña defenderse sin ayuda. Levantándose del suelo, el pelirrojo preguntó:

-Harry! Porque demonios te paras-

No pudo terminar su frase, porque el también quedo mudo del asombro al ver no solo que Hermione realmente había estado en el baño sino que estaba peleando con un troll y le _estaba ganando!_

El troll, que hasta entonces estaba mirando confundido entre la niña que estaba intentando aplastar y los recién llegados, comprendió que ahora tenía a su alcance nuevas presas posiblemente más fáciles de cazar y arremetió contra los dos muchachos, que estaban tan asustados que no parecían poder reaccionar al ataque. Al ver que no sus compañeros no se movían, Hermione hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento: tomó una bocanada de aire y, rogando con todas sus fuerzas a Dios que su plan funcionara, gritó con la voz más chillona que pudo lograr

-MUEVANSE DEL MEDIO ANTES DE QUE LOS APLASTEN, PAR DE IDIOTAS!

Su tono fue tan agudo que atrajo la atención del Troll, que volvió a cargar contra ella sin percatarse de que eso era exactamente lo que la bruja quería. La castaña corrió en hasta quedar frente a los lavabos, se giró hacia el Troll y se lanzó de un salto al suelo para evadir el golpazo que ella sabía la bestia lanzaría en su dirección.

Cuando tocó el piso, el sonido de piedra rompiéndose y agua fluyendo confirmaron su predicción: el troll fue muy lento para seguir sus movimientos y terminó destruyendo uno de los lavabos, del cual un gran chorro de agua se disparó en dirección al monstruo de montaña, dándole en la cara.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el troll había cesado su ataque contra ella tratando de parar el chorro de agua, pero su expresión cambió a una de espanto al descubrir que su plan de escape tuvo una falla. Al ver lo asustados que habían estado los otros dos niños, ella descartó el trabajo de equipo como táctica para tratar de deshacerse de la bestia y, mientras corría, pensó que distraerlo un poco era lo único que podría hacer para que los tres pudieran irse de ese baño con vida. Imaginen su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter no solo salió de su estupor y corrió tras de ella y del Troll para tratar de ayudarla, si no que también había saltado a la espalda de este último justo antes de que ella esquivara el ataque en un intento desesperado por

salvarla!

Pasaron unos momentos en los que la pequeña leona se quedó parada allí, tratando de encontrar una manera de sacar al moreno de la espalda del Troll, que estaba sacudiéndose para quitarse el agua – que se acabó- y a Harry de encima hasta que un piedrazo, que impactó en el brazo de la bestia, hizo que todos miraran hacia la dirección de donde la piedra se había lanzado, solo para ver que más iban hacia el monstruo.

Ron, que era el que estaba atacando, empezó a huir del Troll enfurecido cuando este

empezó a correr en su dirección. Hermione decidió aprovechar la nueva distracción para correr tras la bestia con la esperanza de poder guiar a Harry hasta el suelo con encantamiento de levitación, pero los largos y apresurados pasos del troll hacían muy difícil concretar su plan, pues no podía acercarse lo suficiente ni apuntar un tiro certero al estar los dos en constante movimiento.

Ron, que no pudo ir hasta la salida porque el Troll estaba en el medio, terminó contra la pared del otro lado del baño y, cuando quiso regresar, descubrió que el troll estaba justo detrás de el. Apenas y tuvo tiempo para esquivar el primer golpe saltando hacia una de las esquinas, dándose cuenta tarde que ahora estaba contra dos paredes y ya no tenia como escapar.

Hermione quería aprovechar que el Troll se había detenido para levitar a Harry hacia el suelo, pero no pudo lograr su cometido, pues se dio cuenta que Ron estaba por ser atacado. Suspiró aliviada al ver que escapó el primer golpe hasta que se dio cuenta que el Troll había conseguido acorralarlo en una esquina. Trató de pensar en como ayudarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada seguro: sabía que lanzar un hechizo escudo lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar la fuerza del Troll sin lastimar a Weasley sería imposible desde donde estaba, pues no importaba que tan inteligente fuera, ella seguía siendo una niña de primer año y, por lo tanto, su poder mágico era limitado. Miró a los lados desesperada, tratando de buscar algo para distraer el Troll, hasta que divisó pequeños pedazos de pilar roto justo donde había estado llorando horas antes y, viendo que estaba cerca, corrió hacia ellos a toda prisa y los lanzó a la espalda del monstruo, justo debajo de donde Potter estaba, pero la bestia no reaccionaba.

Harry, viendo que Ron necesitaba ayuda, se acercó a la cara del Troll y sacó su varita con la intención de clavársela en el ojo, pero terminó clavándoselo en la nariz. Afortunadamente, consiguió hacer que la bestia frenara su ataque en el pelirrojo y se sacudiera para tratar de quitárselo de encima otra vez, pero el moreno se sostuvo tan fuertemente al monstruo, que lo único que éste consiguió fue que el pequeño mago sacara la varita de su nariz, llena de mocos. Decidiendo que el pelirrojo que tenía enfrente seguía siendo más fácil de cazar, el Troll puso su espalda contra la pared que tenía en frente, inmovilizando a Harry. Luego, con una velocidad que contradecía su gran tamaño, el ser de la montaña se giró hacia Ron sin despegar su espalda de la pared para golpearlo de nuevo.

Agáchate Ron!- Gritó una voz femenina.

Impulsada por la adrenalina y el miedo, Hermione, que ahora podía ver bien donde estaban tanto el Troll como Ron, lanzó lo primero que tuvo al alcance entre los dos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que, en su desesperación, había lanzado la estatua que le había obsequiado su abuela, un objeto de su tamaño que pesaba el triple que ella! La figura de Diosa griega impactó contra el brazo descendente del Troll, partiéndose en mil pedazos de entre los cuales, para sorpresa de todos, cayó una enorme y pesada espada, que se clavó justo enfrente de Ron, quien había logrado agazaparse a tiempo.

El Troll, que había soltado su bastón en el impacto, miro confundido entre su ahora lastimado brazo y Hermione, que seguía parada en el mismo sitio, mirando shockeada la gran espada. A la bestia le tomó unos segundos procesar y comprender lo que le había sucedido y, cuando lo hizo, su rostro se tornó púrpura del coraje. Con un rugido estremecedor, el monstruo dio un salto hacia Hermione, sorprendiendo a los tres magos. La bestia de montaña aterrizó justo frene a ella y, en un movimiento fluido y rápido pateó a la castaña, que voló hacia los baños individuales, atravesó una de las puertas de madera, chocó contra la pared cayó al suelo, escupiendo sangre.

-HERMIONE!- gritaron Harry y Ron horrorizados.

El ruido de sus voces agudas aturdieron al troll, que comenzó a destruir los otros baños en su confusión y rabia. Ron trató de sacar la pesada espada que estaba clavada en el suelo sin éxito y sin darse cuenta de que su forcejeo estaba atrayendo la atención de la bestia, que flexionó sus rodillas con la intención de saltar otra vez. Antes de que pudiera lanzarse de nuevo, fue detenido por Harry que había adivinado sus intenciones y volvió a clavarle su varita, logrando pincharle un ojo esta vez.

-GRAAHHH- chilló el troll, tapándose un ojo y cambiando su dirección hacia los lavabos.

-Ron! Golpéalo con su bastón!- ordenó Harry agitado

Sin dudarlo, el pelirrojo sacudió su varita en dirección al bastón y entonó con voz fuerte y clara:

-Winguardium Leviosa

Mientras sus compañeros pelaban contra el Troll, Hermione luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

"**No puedo… desmayarme ahora… tengo que… seguir luchando…" –** Pensaba la castaña con fatiga.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que pudo lograr sentarse, sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano para disminuir el dolor que le provocó moverse tan bruscamente. Cuando la migraña se comenzó a disipar, la pequeña bruja juntó sus fuerzas y se paró, respirando profundamente con la nariz y la boca para soportar una nueva ola de malestar que, esta vez, se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Apenas empezó a sentirse mejor, el rugido desgarrador del troll la puso en alerta de nuevo, haciéndola caminar hacia la ahora destrozada puerta de madera con la ayuda de la adrenalina que su cuerpo produjo en reacción al susto que la joven acababa de sufrir.

Una vez en la entrada, dejó de avanzar sorprendida por la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella: Potter estaba sentado detrás de la cabeza del troll, sujetando una de sus orejas con una mano y usando la otra para picarle los ojos con su varita cada vez que el monstruo trataba de acercarse a Weasley y Weasley estaba levitando lentamente el enorme bastón de la bestia, sujetando su varita con las dos manos y reuniendo toda su fuerza para poder guiar el gran objeto hacia la dirección correcta.

El tiempo se detuvo para Hermione. Muchas emociones empezaron a revolverse dentro de ella: miedo, negación, dolor, tristeza, desesperación y finalmente ira. La misma furia que había sentido hacia unas horas volvió a apoderarse de ella, avanzando como fuego liquido por sus venas y esta vez sin detenerse, pues la joven no planeaba hacerlo. Ya nada le importaba porque su único consuelo siempre había sido pensar en que el futuro seria mejor, que ella ya no sufriría los abusos de los demás. El saber que no era así, que siempre seria maltratada e incomprendida, que había fracasado en la única oportunidad que tenia para cambiarlo todo y el hecho de que su horrible destino se estaba proyectando burlonamente frente a sus ojos provocaron que Hermione tomara una decisión: enloquecer.

Por primera vez en su memoria, Hermione Granger dejó que sus emociones tomaran control de ella, provocando la salida de su lado más instintivo y salvaje, que, al ver que la joven había perdido la razón y bajado la guardia, se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente.

Un calor indescriptible se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sus músculos se tensaron, sus pupilas se dilataron, su corazón latió descontrolado y la poca coherencia que le quedaba se desvaneció al ver que Weasley estaba perdiendo el control del garrote y que el Troll había conseguido agarrar a Potter con su mano y estaba por atacarlo.

Ante el cambio de situación, la ahora animalística mente de la bruja tenía solo una clase de pensamientos:

"_**Atacar. Dominar. Matar"**_

Ella quería actuar, quería abalanzarse y demostrar que ella era el depredador supremo, que ella era la que mandaba. Con el fin de anunciar su presencia la joven lanzo un grito agudo, que terminó volviéndose un grave rugido.

-AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHGRRROOOOOOOOOOARRRRR!

Los otros ocupantes del salón se voltearon a mirarla cuando ella ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos, con una puerta de los baños individuales en mano, lista para atacar. El troll no fue lo suficientemente rápido al moverse y terminó siendo golpeado en la cara con el gran pedazo de madera. Con un aullido de dolor, el monstruo se sacó las astillas de la cara y empezó a lanzar golpes y patadas a la niña sin soltar a Harry, que ahora colgaba de

cabeza ya que el troll lo tenía sujetado de un tobillo.

La pelea solo duró un par de minutos, en los cuales el troll, después de varios intentos consiguió acercarse lo suficiente para golpear con su puño descendente a Hermione, quien, aún en su salvaje estado, comprendió que no podría escapar a tiempo. Extendiendo sus brazos delante de ella, la pequeña castaña empezó a concentrar la energía descontrolada y rabiosa que sentía correr por su ser y salía en forma de vapor de su cuerpo. El aire a su alrededor empezó a calentarse más y mas, hasta que el impacto llegó.

Harry y Ron observaron sorprendidos como el Troll trataba de aplastar a Hermione aplicando más fuerza y el peso de su cuerpo sobre los brazos de la joven, quien gritaba del dolor por el calor y los cambios que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo para poder soportar mejor el ataque que estaba recibiendo. Ambos muchachos miraban pasmados como el cuerpo de su compañera se endurecía y sus músculos tomaban forma a la vez que la energía que fluía a su alrededor comenzaba a dejar pequeñas grietas en el suelo que la rodeaba.

La castaña supo por instinto que tenía que doblegar a su enemigo rápidamente o correr el riesgo de desmayarse de fatiga y morir bajo la enorme presión que el troll estaba creando, por lo que se agachó lo mas que pudo sin mover sus brazos de su posición amortiguadora y uso las fuerza de sus piernas para impulsarse hacia arriba de un salto. El puño del monstruo ascendió junto con la joven hasta que esta última aprovechó para moverse en el aire hacia la izquierda y aterrizar fuera del alcance del troll.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo, la pequeña bruja se lanzó corriendo hacia donde había dejado sus cosas, esquivando por los pelos el descenso del bastón del troll, que, al parecer, fue demasiado grande y pesado como para que Weasley pudiera controlarlo y hacerlo flotar los casi cuatro metros que medía la bestia al mismo tiempo.

Hermione detuvo su huida al quedar frente a Ron, sujetó el mango de la espada que le habían obsequiado y trató de sacarla del suelo, pero cuando esta empezó a ceder, también lo hacían las fuerzas de la muchacha. Rehusándose a perder lo que sabía era su ultima oportunidad de acabar con el monstruo, la castaña insistió a pesar de que su energía se desvanecía, pues ella quería aprovechar la distracción que causó Potter atorando la varita en la cara de la bestia y que ahora causaba Weasley, quien había comenzado a correr en dirección a la salida.

El troll, ignorando el dolor intenso que sentía en su rostro, le cortó el paso al pelirrojo cuando éste le pasó por al lado y lo atacó juntando sus puños sobre su cabeza –Potter incluido- y bajándolas con toda su fuerza hacia el niño.

El lado salvaje de Hermione, que veía el ataque en cámara lenta, intentó concentrar toda la energía que sentía correr por su cuerpo y también la que la rodeaba en su estomago, recibiendo mas calor y dolor invadirla hasta que sintió algo dentro de ella romperse, lastimándola aun mas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito la joven, hasta que, así como llegó, el dolor que la recorría se fue para darle paso una vez mas a la adrenalina.

A pesar de seguir siendo incapaz de pensar racionalmente, ella estaba lo suficientemente lúcida como para darse cuenta de que al parecer a su alrededor, todo se estaba moviendo lentamente. Decidida, intentó sacar la espada del suelo una vez más y, para su sorpresa, esta salió casi sin esfuerzo de su parte. Sin perder lo que solo para ella era un segundo, se lanzó gritando con ira y espada en mano hacia la bestia que se movía más rápidamente que los dos niños y estaba a menos de un metro de golpear la cabeza de Ron, hecho que sólo la impulso a correr más rápido.

* * *

N/A: Lamento haberme tardado tanto para subir este capitulo y haberlo cortado en la parte mas emocionante. Tengo los próximos capítulos casi terminados así que no voy a tardar mucho en subirlos. Gracias por leer esta historia! por favor, déjenme comentarios y al que no le guste y no sepa expresarlo de manera constructiva, que ni se moleste en comentar. Acepto sugerencias de cómo seguir. Hasta la próxima actualización!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Nace un guerrero, nace una amistad

Harry Potter siempre supo que era diferente a los demás y, gracias a sus tíos y a su primo, el detestaba eso de si mismo porque siempre lo metía en problemas. Hasta que descubrió que lo que lo hacia diferente a los demás era algo especial y desde ese momento, estuvo feliz y orgulloso de ser capaz de hacer magia. Saber que asistiría a Hogwarts, un lugar con personas como el, solo lo hacia mas real.

Harry sospechaba desde el principio que haría cosas que jamás pensó posibles, pero jamás creyó que tratar de derribar un Troll de montaña sería una de ellas, así como nunca pensó en arrepentirse de entrar a Hogwarts hasta ese momento. Pero como no hacerlo cuando el monstruo que tratabas de derrotar te esta agarrando del tobillo, moviéndote como un muñeco de trapo y a punto de hacerte chocar de cabeza contra tu mejor amigo?

Harry cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto de lo que sabía era una muerte segura, pero este nunca llegó. Su quijada casi tocó el suelo cuando decidió investigar que era lo que evitó el ataque: era Hermione. Pero no se veía ni actuaba como Hermione en absoluto. Su pelo, que siempre fue desordenado y espeso, ahora flotaba y se movía furiosamente alrededor de su cabeza y sobre sus hombros, los músculos de su cuerpo estaban más definidos y desarrollados, sus brazos mostraban venas y hasta temblaban un poco por el esfuerzo de frenar con una enorme y pesada espada el golpe descendente del Troll a centímetros de la cabeza de Ron.

Sin embargo, lo que mas preocupaba al joven mago no era el cambio radical de su compañera de clases ni el hecho de que ella estuviera arriesgando su vida peleando con un monstruo, sino la expresión de su rostro, que estaba desfigurado en una mueca animalística, casi monstruosa en la que sus dientes, ahora puntiagudos y afilados, sobresalían un poco de su boca. Su ceño se había fruncido y pronunciado tanto que se comparaba con el del profesor Snape, pero aun más atemorizante era el cambio en sus ojos. Se habían vuelto de un color dorado tan intenso que podría distinguirse en la mas profunda de las tinieblas y sus pupilas se habían alargado como las de un gato, dándole a toda su cara un aspecto tan feral que Harry no podía evitar preguntarse si la chica era conciente de lo que estaba haciendo, o si lo atacaría a el también apenas esté a su alcance. Mientras Hermione seguía forcejeando con el Troll, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron seguía agachado en el suelo esperando el ataque y comprendió que lo que trataba de hacer la joven no era realmente atacar, sino bloquear hasta que el pelirrojo pudiera salir del medio.

-Ron! Levántate y sal de ahí rápido!- gritó el moreno apresurado.

Weasley arriesgó una mirada hacia donde estaba el Troll y, al ver el estado en el que estaba Hermione, salió corriendo despavorido de la zona de riesgo. El pelirrojo finalmente comprendió que distraer al Troll no bastaría para salir de allí con vida así que, desesperado, comenzó a buscar con la mirada algo en las inmediaciones de la bestia que pudiera ayudarlo a liberar a Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algún objeto contundente o punto débil, todo había terminado. Ron solo pudo hacer dos cosas ante la shockeante escena que acababa de presenciar: usar todo su autocontrol para no orinarse encima y arrepentirse de no haber escrito su testamento antes de entrar al baño. Saber que vas a enfrentarte a una enorme bestia resistente a la magia y que es posible que salgas con vida del encuentro es una cosa. Tener que enfrentar la ira del que derrotó al monstruo sin necesidad de una varita, alguien que resulta ser la persona a la que hiciste entrar aquí llorando en primer lugar, era otra cosa muy distinta.

Hermione se encontraba en una situación que recordaría en años venideros como el momento que terminó de cambiar su vida para siempre porque, en vez de estar asistiendo en como crear un buen encantamiento de levitación para noquear al troll con su propio bastón, ella estaba atravesando la mano de ese mismo troll con su nueva espada, inconcientemente cambiando el curso de la realidad y el futuro de los que estaban a su alrededor. Ella esperaba que la bestia retrocediera ante su ataque, pero en vez de eso el ser ignoró su dolor y, después de sacar su mano, trató de aplastarla de nuevo, esta vez usando su antebrazo para atacarla.

Hermione detuvo el golpe, esta vez cortando la gruesa piel de su agresor con la hoja superior de su espada y soportó los forcejeos de la bestia hasta que escuchó a Potter gritarle a Weasley que saliera de la zona de peligro.

Hermione escuchó con atención los apresurados pasos del pelirrojo, esperando a que este llegara a una distancia segura. Cuando Ron pasó los cinco metros, Granger bajó un poco su espada y saltó hacia atrás, aterrizando a medio metro de Weasley. El Troll, como Hermione esperaba, cayó sobre su antebrazo con tanta fuerza que rompió parte del suelo y hasta levantó una cortina de polvo. A pesar de estar rodeada en una espesa nube, Hermione se dio cuenta de que todavía podía ver l silueta del Troll incorporarse lentamente, así que corrió hacia el y, justo cuando estaba por llegar donde sabía que la bestia podría alcanzarla saltó lo mas alto que pudo. Sonrío mordazmente al ver que, como había previsto, su oponente también podía verla y había tratado de atacarla usando a Potter como bastón en vez de terminar de pararse o cubrirse con sus enormes brazos, un error fatal que dejó a la espadachina suspendida a la altura del rostro enemigo por una fracción de segundo que la joven aprovechó para reunir gran parte de sus fuerzas y lanzar su Claymore a la frente de su adversario. El ataque fue tan rápido y efectivo, que el Troll de montaña nunca logró hacer que Harry impactara en donde estaba Hermione, porque estaba muerto antes de empezar de caer al suelo, que cedió bajo su peso.

Hermione cayó de pie al suelo y no se movió por varios segundos. En su cuerpo y su mente, una pelea por el control se estaba desarrollando. Su lado conciente estaba intentando recuperar su lugar en la mente, pero su lado salvaje, que no quería volver a ser encerrado y reprimido otra vez, estaba resistiendo el avance, manifestándose cada vez mas en el cuerpo de la bruja y liberando aún mas energía que cuando peleaba por su vida. Sus uñas crecían y volvían a la normalidad solo para volver a alargarse nuevamente, sus músculos se ensanchaban y desinflaban, su altura subía y volvía a bajar. Justo cuando creía que su cuerpo colapsaría por las transformaciones continuas y el dolor que el derretimiento y súbito cambio de forma de sus huesos le causaba, un quejido se hizo oír. Todavía poseída por su lado irracional, Hermione fue hacia el cadáver del Troll, buscando la fuente del sonido y, cuando llego a la cintura de la bestia, paró en seco: alejándose a rastras del cuerpo estaba Harry Potter, tratando de liberar sus piernas de debajo de la bestia impulsándose hacia delante.

"_**Matar"**_

Una parte de Hermione se horrorizó al escuchar las intenciones de su lado más primitivo, que estaba acercándose al muchacho lentamente con sus manos y garras extendidas hacia adelante. Por su parte, Harry trataba de alejarse sin éxito de la rábida castaña que lo miraba como si fuese su cena. Desesperada por haber perdido el control de su propio cuerpo, el lado humano de Hermione gritó:

-**NO! ALTO!**

Apenas terminó de pensar su súplica, su cuerpo se detuvo a pesar de seguir estando al mando de su subconsciente. Luego de unos segundos que parecieron nunca a acabar, se escuchó:

_**Porque?**_

Sorprendida y confundida, la razón decidió contestarle:

**\- Porque!? Estas por degollar vivo a Potter!**

_**\- Es necesario. Tengo hambre.**_

**Pero si comimos esta mañana! Porque simplemente no vamos al Gran Comedor y comemos allí otra vez?**

_**No me gusta la comida humana. Quiero comer carne cruda, y la quiero ahora!- **_Rugió el lado animal, dando otro paso hacia Harry.

**ESPERA! NO SIGAS POR FAVOR! -**continuó rogando Hermione.

Su cuerpo volvió a detenerse, sacudiéndose ocasionalmente cada vez que una Parte de la castaña trataba de tomar el control por la fuerza. Ron aprovechó la lucha interna que Hermione parecía estar teniendo para ir hacia Harry, lo agarró por debajo de las axilas y haló, tratando de sacarlo sin éxito.

En lo que sus compañeros trataban de escapar, Hermione seguía tratando de retomar el control. Luego de unos instantes de forcejeo, la muchacha sintió como la otra presencia en su mente dejaba de pelear pero seguía negándose a ceder hasta que finalmente, esta se detuvo y habló:

_**Quiero salir. Déjame salir.**_

**Y dejarte matarlos a todos? Ni lo sueñes!- respondió la joven agitada **

Confundida por la actitud de la bruja ante lo que para ella era un comportamiento perfectamente normal, la criatura preguntó:

_**Por que te opones? Porque me enfrentas?**_

Hermione, que se había calmado un poco cuando el otro "ser" dejo de forcejear, se sorprendió bastante cuando comenzó a sentir emociones que no eran suyas y comprendió rápidamente de donde venían. Con la pregunta de su otra parte, logró comprender que la otra entidad no buscaba lastimarla, sino que estaba actuando por instinto, justo como lo explicaba la carta de su yo futuro. La revelación la reconfortó bastante, porque por primera vez desde que pisó Hogwarts, Hermione sintió que no estaba sola y que tenía una posibilidad REAL de poder lidiar con sus problemas.

Determinada y con más seguridad de la que había sentido en mucho tiempo, la joven respondió:

**Porque no quiero terminar en una prisión. Entiendo que eres una bestia y que como tal, sientas la necesidad de matar para saciar tu hambre y sobrevivir, pero no puedo dejarte salir porque el hacerlo podría hacer que perdamos la vida a manos de los otros humanos.**

_**Quiero comer. No me importa si el hacerlo puede matarme. QUIERO SACIARME!- **_Rugió la bestia, forcejeando iracunda.

Concentrándose un poco, la joven pudo separar y definir las emociones de la criatura que tenía en frente, una especie de ser salvaje del que solo podía ver sus enormes y felinos ojos dorados. Ira se apoderó de ella al terminar de comprender lo que su contraparte realmente sentía, tanta que no pudo evitar acusarla.

**ESO ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA Y TU LO SABES!- **gritó enfadada Hermione.

Los gritos tomaron por sorpresa a la bestia, que decidió actuar con un poco mas de cautela.

_**No lo es. Realmente tengo hambre- **_negaba su contraparte, empujando lentamente.

**No estoy diciendo que no tengas hambre, a lo que me refiero es a que realmente no sientes deseos de saciarte cazando a mis compañeros. Tu solo quieres matar- **rebatió la castaña tratando de calmarse.

_**Quiero matarlos para no enloquecer de hambre. Ahora que finalmente puedo salir de aquí voy a saciarme!- **_insistía el animal.

**Falso! Tu y yo compartimos el mismo cuerpo y lo que le pase nos afecta a las dos! He desayunado esta mañana y he visto suficientes documentales como para saber que cualquier depredador con tanta hambre como nosotras no estaría lo suficientemente desesperado como para arriesgarse a atacar lo primero que tenga en frente, si no que se tomaría el trabajo de encontrar un lugar con muchas presas y elegiría al mas débil o enfermo para atacar!- **Razonó la bruja.

La bestia se detuvo.

Animada por la reacción de su contraparte, la castaña siguió cuestionando:

-**Dime, he interpretado correctamente tus intenciones? O acaso me he equivocado?**

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio y casi sin moverse. Justo cuando Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar que tratar de razonar con su contraparte había sido una mala idea, esta finalmente respondió:

_**-Tienes razón…**_

Hermione notó lo sorprendida y resignada que sonaba la criatura y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella.

**-Puedes decirme porque quieres salir y tomar el control de nuestro cuerpo con tantas ansias**_**?- **_pregunto suavemente la bruja.

La bestia estaba confundida. No lograba entender porque este pedazo de conciencia, que se describía a si misma como su lado mas racional estaba preguntándole porque quería tomar el control del cuerpo que comparten en vez de ignorarla o prohibirle el paso como antes. Porque actuaba de esa forma?

Presa de la curiosidad, la criatura contesto:

_**-Porque dejaste la puerta abierta. Nunca dejas siquiera que me acerque a ella cuando esta cerrada**_**\- **contestó rencorosamente la bestia.

La simpleza de sus palabras desconcertó a Hermione, que comenzó a sentirse mal consigo misma al darse cuenta de lo mucho que había afectado a su contraparte al ignorarla. Sabía que explicarle que su distanciamiento y lograr que lo entendiera sería tan difícil como llegar a un acuerdo y por esa razón, no podía evitar dudar de cómo proseguir.

Quejidos y forcejeos se hacían oír a lo lejos, recordándole a la Gryffindor la severidad de la situación en la que se encontraba y lo que debía hacer. Inhalando hondo, la joven levantó la cabeza, miro a su contraparte a los ojos y dijo:

**Lo siento.**

_**Disculpa?**_

La criatura no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Tantos años encerrada en los rincones mas oscuros del subconsciente la habían vuelto cautelosa y desconfiada, por lo que procesar lo que su contraparte, aquella que la margino hace ya tanto tiempo le expresaba se le hacia difícil.

Sintiendo la incredulidad del ser, Hermione continuó.

-**Dije que lo siento. Lamento haberte ignorado todos estos años, realmente no era conciente del daño que te estaba, que ****nos estaba**** provocando.**

Luego de un silencio sepulcral en el que la pequeña bruja esperaba pacientemente una respuesta y la bestia trataba de comprender lo que le habían confesado, una pregunta cortó la calma:

_**Porque lo hiciste? Porque me encerraste?**_

**Porque te tenía miedo. Que yo recuerde, siempre sentí temor de tu presencia- **contesto la hechicera, sintiéndose más y más culpable.

_**A que le temes? Que fue lo que hice para que me ignores?- **_cuestionó rencorosa la bestia.

**NO LO SE! NO SE QUE SUCEDIÓ, SOLO SE QUE FUE TAN PELIGROSO Y HORRIBLE QUE ME TRAUMÓ AL PUNTO DE NO PODER RECORDARLO!- ** Gritó Hermione, estallando en llanto.

La criatura observaba como su contraparte sollozaba, sin comprender bien porque lo hacía. De todas las respuestas que su lado racional le podría haber dado, esta era una que no esperaba. Porque lloraba? Porque se molestaba en hablarle cuando podría seguir peleando y volverla a encerrar? La situación en la que se encontraba le parecía bizarra y se lo hizo saber.

_**\- Eres rara**_

**Pienso lo mismo de ti**\- respondió Hermione divertida, secándose las lagrimas.

Verla reír le confirmó a la criatura su sospecha y la animó a seguir preguntando:

_-__**que vas a hacer ahora?**_

**Llegar a un acuerdo contigo**.

_**Que es eso?**_

**Cuando dos personas se prestan ayuda para lograr sus objetivos. **

La bestia la miraba sin comprender.

**Mira, tú quieres controlar el cuerpo que compartimos pero obviamente no puedes hacerlo sin mi consentimiento. Incluso si lograras tomarlo por la fuerza como hoy solo seria temporal y en cualquier momento regresarías a ser solo una presencia en la mente que corre el riesgo de ser ignorada otra vez. Estoy en lo correcto?**

-_**Eso es correcto- **_admitió el animal a regañadientes

**Por mi parte, yo quiero sacar a Potter de debajo del Troll y largarme antes de que lleguen los profesores pero para lograrlo necesitaría usar fuerza y velocidad sobrehumanas, las cuales claramente tu posees. Mi idea es dejarte controlar nuestro cuerpo temporalmente para rescatar a Potter y llevarlo a la enfermería tan rápido como sea posible. De esa manera ambas obtendremos lo que queremos-** explicó la muchacha

_**Y luego que? Vas a encerrarme de nuevo hasta que te vuelva a ser útil?- **_Cuestionó la bestia con desconfianza, avanzando lentamente.

**Por supuesto que no! Escúchame por favor bes… ah… como es que te llamas?- ** preguntó Hermione confundida

_**Yo no tengo nombre**_

**OH… bueno… te gustaría tener un nombre? Si vamos atrabajar en equipo andar tratándote de "tu" todo el tiempo seria muy confuso. Te parece buena idea?**

Un nombre. Una prueba de que su "otro yo" quiere tratarla como una igual y no usarla. Si bien la bestia aun no sabía si confiar en su contraparte, si sabía que pensaba de su idea:

-_**Me gustaría tener un nombre**_

**Bien! Como debería llamarte?...mmm… Jean! Me gusta Jean! Que te parece? Te gusta ese nombre?- **preguntaba con entusiasmo la Gryffindor.

_**Porque Jean?**_

**Porque es mi segundo nombre. Tu y yo somos dos lados de una misma persona, por lo que compartir un nombre cuando ya compartimos un cuerpo tendría sentido no crees? Por cierto, mi primer nombre es Hermione y "nuestro" apellido es Granger- **explicó la bruja.

Luego de unos segundos de contemplación, se escucho:

_**Hermione. Un nombre complejo para un ser complejo…esta bien me quedo con Jean. Me gusta ese nombre.**_

**Perfecto! Así que Jean, podrías dejarme terminar de explicarte la solución **_**permanente **_**a nuestro dilema?**

_**Esta bien. Convénceme si puedes- **_desafió la criatura

**Te gustaría corretear libremente por el bosque prohibido una hora o dos todos los días?**

Hermione vio con satisfacción como los ojos dorados se abrían como platos

_**Estas hablando en serio?!**_

**Si. Desde ahora voy a esperar a que se acaben las clases o tenga tiempo libre, ir hasta el borde del bosque y dejarte tomar el control de nuestro cuerpo sin resistirme**

_**Me gusta esa idea. Pero cuales son tus condiciones? En que te beneficia esto a ti?-**_

Hermione estaba impresionada. Al parecer Jean, salvaje y todo, era muy astuta para ser considerada una bestia común. Ese descubrimiento asombró aun más a la joven, que decidió cortar por lo sano y decirle la verdad.

**Porque dejarte a tu libre albedrío va a hacerle bien a nuestro cuerpo. Toda la actividad física que sin duda harás corriendo y cazando nos volverá más fuertes y resistentes. Con el tiempo, mi magia va a volverse más fuerte también.**

_**Pensé que no me permitirías cazar. Creí que detestabas la idea- **_comento Jean con escepticismo

**Tienes razón, no me gusta la idea, pero cazar no es algo que pueda prohibirte Jean. No estoy segura que clase de criatura eres, pero se que eres un depredador y como tal, tienes instinto asesino. Lo único que voy a prohibirte es el contacto con las personas. Si ves una en el bosque, huyes y si te cruzas con semihumanos, no los atacas a menos que se en defensa propia. Entiendes?**

_**Entonces no puedo matar humanos ni semihumanos. Los centauros cuentan?**_

**Me temo que si. Hay algo más que me gustaría discutir contigo.**

_**Y esa cosa sería?**_

**Como vas a manifestarte físicamente una vez tengas el control **

_**Que con eso?**_

**Quiero que nuestro cuerpo cambie lo menos posible. Es demasiado agotador y dudo que podamos resistirlo sin colapsar. Tenemos un trato?- **pregunto la bruja

Jean estaba molesta. No sabía que era lo que la enfurecía mas, tener que obedecer las órdenes de Hermione para poder salir, no poder hacer lo que se le plazca apenas tome el control de su cuerpo, o que su contraparte tenga razón en sus prohibiciones. Si una transformación parcial casi las enloqueció, cambiar completamente dolería como los mil infiernos! Suspiró derrotada al ver que no tenía otra alternativa mas que seguirle la corriente.

_**Tenemos un trato- **_aseguro Jean sonriendo ampliamente, mostrando sus afilados dientes con un aire predatorio y amenazador. Al menos podría divertirse un poco asuntando a esos niños!

**Jean, debes recordar que lo que vas a hacer ahora es solo una misión de prueba y tienes que devolverme el control de nuestro cuerpo cuando te lo pida. Si fallas por no seguir mis instrucciones o atacas a alguien sin motivo, no solo voy a forzarte a regresar al subconsciente, me asegurare de que **_**jamás **_**vuelvas a salir.**__

_**Alguna cosa mas?- **_pregunto la criatura con sorna

**Solo una. Si matas a alguien, sea quien sea, te juro que voy a encontrar la manera de sacarte del cuerpo que compartimos y matarte yo misma.- **advirtió la joven con frialdad.

_**Es eso una amenaza?-**_ disparó Jean comenzando a enojarse

**No. Es una promesa. Cuando pongo mi mente en hacer algo, no descanso hasta lograr mi objetivo**

_**Y que vas a hacer si descubres que no hay forma de sacarme?-**_ cuestiono Jean desafiante

**Voy a crear una forma de sacarte. No me importa si me lleva el resto de mi vida o si tengo que usar magia oscura. Si matas a alguien, te mueres- **Arremetió Hermione con determinación.

Jean observo con detenimiento al ser que estaba parado frente a ella. El lugar en el que se encontraban estaba tan oscuro que veía poco más que su silueta y, gracias eso, solo podía discernir que era de su misma altura, tenía una espesa melena ondulada sobre un cuerpo esbelto y unos enormes y expresivos ojos marrón claro que brillaban con determinación y poder. Estos últimos terminaron de convencer a Jean, que ahora tenía la sospecha de que su contraparte, a pesar de poseer el poder necesario para seguir haciendo su vida miserable, realmente no era una amenaza para ella.

La niña simplemente no usaba su potencial para dominar a los demás porque detestaba mancharse las manos de sangre innecesariamente. La bestia dio un bufido. Justo cuando pensaba que su contraparte no podría ser mas extraña!

_**Esta bien, tu ganas. Voy a comportarme. Lo prometo**_

Hermione continuó mirándola unos segundos más antes de llegar a la conclusión de que no podía hacer más de lo que ya había hecho para prevenir que ocurriera un desastre. Ahora solo tenía que cumplir su parte del trato y confiar en Jean. Dejando un largo y cansado suspiro, la bruja se movió hacia la izquierda, revelando un hueco tan alto y ancho como ella por el cual salía luz proveniente del otro lado.

Jean comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el agujero, pero paró a un metro de distancia al escuchar a la castaña gritar:

**Jean!**

La criatura la miro por sobre su hombro, esperando a que la bruja hable.

**Confió en ti. Por favor cuídate y no lastimes a nadie a menos que sea totalmente necesario**

La bestia le dio una sonrisa predadora y confesó:

_**Eres un ser muy interesante Hermione Granger. Espero con ansias poder luchar a tu lado algún día**_

Apenas terminó de hablar, Jean cruzó el umbral y la luz la envolvió con un resplandor blanco que iluminó todo el lugar, obligando a Hermione a cubrirse los ojos por un momento. Una vez sola, se sentó en frente del hueco para poder monitorear los movimientos de Jean e intervenir rápidamente en caso de ser necesario.

Jean parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de acostumbrarse nuevamente a la sensación de estar "afuera" poder controlar el cuerpo que compartía, _su cuerpo. _Apenas empezó a sentirse cómoda, pudo divisar a los otros niños, que estaban a unos cinco metros de ella y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en su dirección.

Ron, que seguía tratando de sacar a Harry de debajo del Troll, advirtió que algo se movía a su izquierda y volteó a ver como una "Hermione" con ojos felinos y sonrisa peligrosa se le acercaba lentamente. Asustado, Ron soltó a Harry y empezó a retroceder lentamente de la niña.

Jean observó con incredulidad como el pelirrojo se alejaba. Porque era que huía de ella en vez de ayudarla a sacar a su compañero herido?

"**Pero que marica!"- **exclamó Hermione desde el subconsciente

Jean decidió no seguir perdiendo el tiempo con el pelirrojo idiota y comenzó a cortar la escasa distancia que había entre ella y Harry, quien, al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba cuando cayó repentinamente al suelo, dejó de moverse paralizado del miedo.

Al llegar a su lado la joven miró al moreno por unos segundos, tratando de reprimir el instinto de ir hacia la parte visible de sus piernas, probar la sangre que estaba empezando a salir de debajo de ellas y arrepentirse de las consecuencias después.

La criatura notó que tenía una extremidad encima de la otra: la de arriba sangraba sin parar y la de abajo parecía estar doblada en un ángulo anormal. Bajo estas circunstancias arrastrar al chico de debajo del troll no era una muy buena idea y el hecho de que tenia que sacarlo de ahí antes de que se muriera desangrado no le dejaba mucho tiempo para actuar. Necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato, pero que?

-**" LEVANTA EL CUERPO DEL TROLL!"**\- gritaba su contraparte.

Jean decidió seguir su consejo. Hermione es el lado que piensa, dejarle solucionar los problemas era lo mas conveniente que podía hacer en ese momento.

Harry solo podía mirar horrorizado como Ron se alejó lentamente tratando de quedar a una distancia segura de Hermione, quien parecía haber perdido la batalla con lo que fuera que poseyó su cuerpo y ahora lo observaba con sus dorados ojos felinos mientras su boca se estiraba en una mueca que sacaba a relucir sus relucientes colmillos.

El moreno cerró sus ojos. No quería seguir viendo como la niña a su lado miraba sus piernas como si de su próxima comida se tratase, mucho menos ser testigo del daño que le iba a hacer para terminar con su vida.

En lo que esperaba su inevitable final, el muchacho tuvo una epifanía:

"_Este es mi final. Voy a tener una muerte lenta y horrible. Y todo porque? Por querer advertir a una niña que apenas conozco de un peligro mortal, sin saber que ella misma era un peligro mortal? _

_Eso no tiene sentido, si Hermione reaccionara así cada vez que se enfada, hubiera atacado hace semanas a gente como Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle…y como Ron._

_OH mierda! Como no lo vi antes? Si le hubiese dicho a Ron que dejara de actuar como un idiota, si hubiese hecho algo ante los maltratos que Hermione sufría, ella no estaría poseída y yo no estaría a punto de ser comido vivo por ella! _

Culpa y arrepentimiento empezaron a hacerse presentes en su pecho hasta el punto de casi ahogarlo en lo que seguía reflexionando:

_Soy igual de horrible que los niños que no hacían nada para defenderme de los ataques de Dudley y deje que el temor de perder la amistad de Ron me acobardara. Ahora es demasiado tarde para salvarme y-_

Su tren de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando empezó a sentir presión sobre sus piernas, presión que, en vez de aumentar como el esperaba, comenzó a disminuir. Presa de la curiosidad, el niño arriesgo un vistazo a su alrededor, y lo se encontró con una escena que jamás pensó posible, pues "Hermione", o la criatura solo instantes atrás había podido hacerse con su cuerpo y que también había _asesinado_ un troll de un espadazo en la frente, estaba levantando lentamente a ese mismo troll de encima suyo!

Por unos momentos Harry se quedó mirando asombrado como poco a poco, la niña subía parte del enorme cuerpo que lo mantenía atrapado. Cada centímetro que avanzaba, parecía costarle más y mas esfuerzo que se acentuaba por la cantidad de energía que estaba saliendo de ella.

Llegó un momento en el que Harry podía ver como un aura azul la rodeaba y hasta sentía pequeñas ráfagas de aire caliente chocar contra su cara. Esto, además de sorprenderlo aun mas, lo hizo percatarse de que a la criatura se estaba sobre esforzando y que iba a tener que moverse de ahí apenas encontrara el momento oportuno.

Jean tenía que admitir en ese momento que cuando su contraparte le dijo que no le sería sencillo ganarse su confianza se había tomando muy en serio su decisión, pues levantar el enorme peso inerte que tenia enfrente se le estaba complicando por haber gastado energía peleando primero contra el monstruo y después consigo misma.

**Vamos Jean! No te detengas por favor! No importa si nos desmayamos tu solo sigue!- **animaba Hermione, sin notar como la entrada por la que había salido su lado salvaje se encogía lentamente.

La bestia trató de ignorar el doloroso ensanchamiento de sus músculos y continuó haciendo fuerza. Cuando logró subir medio cadáver tan alto como sus brazos se lo permitían, ella miró sobre su hombro a Harry, que comprendió lo que la joven estaba tratando de hacer y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás tan rápido como pudo. Apenas cruzados los dos metros, varias cosas sucedieron a la vez:

_**AGH!**_-Jean soltó su pesada carga, que cayó con un gran estruendo, estremeciendo el suelo una vez más.

Harry se dejó desplomar al suelo, incapaz de seguir arrastrando sus heridas piernas por el frío concreto.

Ron, que había estado aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros para escapar hacia la salida del baño, perdió el equilibrio cuando el suelo estremeció y cayo de culo a unos metros del umbral de la puerta, donde Dumbledore y los profesores McGonagall, Snape y Flitwick acababan de llegar.

Ninguno de los presentes en la habitación hizo ruido por unos instantes, los adultos se habían quedado sin habla al encontrarse al Troll muerto con una espada en la cabeza y a tres alumnos heridos. Harry y Ron no se animaban a hablar por temor a terminar en más problemas de los que ya estaban. Nadie se movió de su lugar hasta que un agudo grito cortó el silencio:

-_**AAAAAAAGHHHHH!- **_aulló adolorida Jean.

**-Jean! Debes regresar y dejarme salir! Yo me haré cargo de los profesores!- **clamaba Hermione mientras trataba de ensanchar el cada vez mas diminuto agujero que conectaba la mente de las dos.

_**-No puedo controlarme!- **_rugió desesperada la bestia, con lagrimas en los ojos. Su cuerpo estaba empezando a mutar y a crecer tanto que su camisa se estaba rompiendo y abriendo, sus uñas crecían tomando la forma de garras y una cantidad inmensurable de energía escapaba de ella.

McGonagall empezó a acercarse en un intento por ayudarla, pero la joven la detuvo gritando:

-_**NO! ALEJATE! ALEJATE!**_

Minerva detente!- ordenó Dumbledore

Pero Albus-

No te acerques a ella por favor! No se que es lo que le sucede a la señorita Granger, pero estoy seguro de que la energía que la rodea no es mágica y por lo tanto muy peligrosa e inestable!- advitrtió el director

Albus tiene razón Minerva, ahora tenemos que concentrarnos en sacar a los señores Potter y Weasley la zona de peligro- dijo Flitwick con un extraño brillo en sus ojos que delataban anticipación.

Winguardium leviosa- entonó el profesor Snape apuntando su varita hacia Harry mientras Dumbledore y Flitwick iban hacia Ron.

El hechizo no funciono. Atónito, el hombre intentó de nuevo, sin resultados.

-Accio Harry Potter!- entono McGonagall desesperada, pero su encantamiento tampoco funcionaba.

En lo que trataban de rescatar a Harry, el cuerpo y la mente de la joven Gryffindor seguía cambiando sin parar

**-Mierda, mierda, mierda! No puedo evitar que la entrada se encoja!- **exclamó alarmada Hermione en su mente.

-_**No puedo moverme! Toda mi escencia esta saliendo y no puedo controlarla!- **_advertía Jean sollozando aterrorizada por lo rápido que su cuerpo cambiaba y sus extremidades crecían.

Dumbledore llamo a su fénix y le pidió que lo llevara hacia donde estaba Harry. El ave obedeció, pero tuvo que reunir gran parte de su magia para cumplir su orden y a duras penas pudo lograr su cometido.

Una vez allí, el director le pidió a su familiar que se retirara y descansara. Cuando Fawkes se dispersó en una bola de fuego, el anciano observó a Harry, quien observaba asustado a su compañera. Dumbledore se giro hacia los profesores y les ordenó:

A LA CUENTA DE TRES, SAQUEN SUS VARITAS Y DESMAYENLA!

Los tres jefes de casa apuntaron sus varitas hacia la niña, Dumbledore sacó la suya y estaba por comenzar a contar cuando el profesor Flitwick lo interrumpió

-Miren!- gritó el diminuto mentor señalando hacia la cabeza del Troll.

Todos menos Hermione giraron su cabeza en dirección a la bestia y vieron como la espada que estaba clavada en su frente brillaba con una tenue luz plateada que se volvía mas fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba. Unos momentos mas tarde, la espada comenzó a flotar suavemente hasta quedar un metro sobre el cadáver y emitió un resplandor que obligo a todos a cubrirse los ojos momentáneamente.

Cuando el deslumbramiento cesó, la espada comenzó a flotar hacia Hermione, que ahora estaba brillando con el mismo fulgor que el arma.

Tanto humano como bestia se sorprendieron tanto o más que sus espectadores ante lo que estaba sucediendo, no solo por lo raro del acontecimiento sino porque la espada las estaba _ayudando _a disminuir la transformación y a hacer crecer y brillar el agujero que conectaba sus mentes.

Los profesores y alumnos miraban atónitos como un objeto inanimado hacia volver a la normalidad a una niña que estaba a punto de convertirse en algo inhumano en cuestión de segundos. Apenas sintió su cuerpo regresar a su tamaño original, Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar de lugar con su contraparte tratando de cruzar la enorme y pesada puerta que había aparecido en donde estaba el agujero. Una vez en control de su cuerpo, la niña se levantó con gran dificultad del suelo, cerrando los ojos y temblando en su esfuerzo por no caerse.

Los demás ocupantes de la habitación soltaron un suspiro al ver que el peligro parecía haber pasado. La profesora McGonagall, preocupada por su alumna, le preguntó:

-Señorita Granger, se encuentra bien?

La joven se giró hacia la voz de su mentora y, todavía jadeando del cansancio, abrió sus ojos y trató de responderle, pero antes de poder hacerlo, varias exclamaciones de miedo y sorpresa la interrumpieron.

"**Que les sucede? Acaso mi cuerpo sigue mutando? O será que les da impresión ver mis heridas? O tal vez-"- **Su tren de pensamiento se detuvo abruptamente cuando un tremenda ola de calor invadió su cuerpo, seguida inmediatamente por la sensación de ser electrocutada. Un resplandor a su izquierda llamo su atención y al voltearse para verlo mejor, descubrió con horror que la espada seguía flotando a su lado y que esta era la causante de su dolor. La castaña sabía que lo único que podía hacer para defenderse era tomar la espada y lanzarla lo más lejos posible, así que reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para extender sus brazos hacia el arma. Cuando su mano tocó la fría hoja del objeto, este comenzó a brillar de nuevo e inmediatamente la extraña energía que recorría el cuerpo de Hermione se centró en la parte superior de su brazo derecho y comenzó a resplandecer de la misma forma que la espada, dándole la sensación de estar siendo marcada con un metal ardiente, que aparte de quemar su piel, parecía estar quitándole lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el dolor cesó, la luz se esfumó y en su lugar apreció el tatuaje de una cruz dentro de un círculo doble de lo que parecía ser una larga rama de olivo, sus hermosas y detalladas hojas fueron lo ultimo que la joven vio antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera, la espada clavándose en el suelo y una potente voz que le decía "_**Eres digna de pelear en mi nombre" **_se hicieron escuchar en lo que perdía el conocimiento.

Si había algo de lo que Minerva McGonagall se enorgullecía, era de su capacidad de permanecer impasible ante todo tipo de situaciones, una habilidad que consiguió al sobrevivir dos guerras y pasar los últimos treinta y cinco años de su vida como profesora. Tan convencida estaba de este hecho en cuanto a estudiantes se refería, que había olvidado que siempre hay cosas nuevas que aprender, situaciones que ni siquiera Dumbledore, con sus mas de 100 años encima, no sabría como manejar. Y esta ocasión era una de ellas. A Pesar de su sorpresa al ver como uno de sus leones mutaba y luego milagrosamente se recuperaba gracias a una espada luminosa, a pesar del horror que sintió al ver que la inocente mirada color caramelo de la niña de doce años que tenía enfrente, se habían vuelto felinos y dorados y ahora eran orbes plateadas que la observaban con frialdad e indeferencia, la mujer pudo recordar haber oído algo al respecto sobre esta clase de transformaciones en su juventud.

La reacción del profesor de encantamientos indicaba que el también se daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando y, al juzgar por su expresión expectante, no parecía ser algo peligroso. Ser cabeza de una casa y profesor son responsabilidades que el ex maestro duelista se tomaba muy enserio y McGonagall estaba segura que ante la minima indicación de riesgo para el bienestar de un alumno el diminuto hombre actuaría rápidamente. Para cuando Hermione estaba sufriendo el brillo de la espada una vez mas, la animaga estaba casi segura de que era lo que sucedía y, para cuando la niña se desmayó, ella ya había recuperado su compostura lo suficiente como para acercarse a la ahora inconsciente joven y ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Cuando llegó a su lado y descubrió el sello que adornaban tanto el brazo de Hermione como el espacio debajo del mango de la espada, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonta.

-Como es que no me di cuenta antes? Si hasta te pareces a _ella__\- _murmuró para si misma la directora adjunta, sosteniendo con cuidado su preciada carga con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

Dumbledore, ahora más seguro de que el peligro había pasado, se volvió hacia el profesor Snape y le dijo:

-Severus, podrías hacerme el favor de levantar al señor Potter? Estoy seguro que como Maestro de Pociones sabes lo suficiente sobre curaciones como para saber que hacer a la hora de trasladar a una persona herida. Me temo que la magia no es algo en lo podamos confiar en estos momentos.

Snape no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y, a regañadientes, movió a Harry delicadamente y lo tomó entre sus brazos. Esta acción sacó de su estupor al niño, que desconcertado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. Dumbledore estaba cerca de la entrada alzando a Ron, quien tenía el tobillo doblado y se veía muy desorientado como para caminar. El profesor Flitwick estaba examinando la ahora marcada espada sonriendo como si le hubieran dicho que la navidad llegó temprano. A su lado la profesora McGonagall se encaminaba hacia la salida llevando a una desmayada Hermione en sus brazos. Angustiado, el joven volvió su vista al director y pregunto:

-Profesor, que fue lo que le sucedió a Hermione? Va a estar bien?

Ara sorpresa del moreno, fue el profesor de encantamientos el que le dio una respuesta

-Señor Potter, creo que tanto usted como el resto de los presentes aquí harían muy bien en no olvidar lo que acaban de ver, pues hemos sido testigos de un evento único que muy pocos han tenido el privilegio de presenciar sin perecer: el nacimiento de un guerrero- comentó en jefe de Ravenclaw entusiasmado.

El diminuto profesor hizo varios gestos complejos con sus manos alrededor de la espada y, con un chasquido final de sus dedos, la espada se suspendió en el aire y siguió al hombre, que también se estaba encaminando a la salida.

-Magia de duende…- susurró Harry mientras sucumbía al cansancio físico y emocional que lo llevaba a la inconciencia. Antes de perder el conocimiento, el niño se permitió una sonrisa de alivio. Estaban a salvo y eso era lo que importaba.

N/A: Lamento haberme tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar! Conseguí un trabajo, comencé a estudiar algo que de verdad me gusta y si suman eso a un novio que vive a tres horas de distancia, el tiempo libre es casi inexistente. Lo bueno es que ahora pude separar tiempo para seguir escribiendo y mi inspiración esta más fuerte que nunca. A partir de ahora voy a tratar de subir capítulos más cortos, de 2k como mucho para empezar a actualizar un poco mas seguido. Si hay algo que de lo que pueden estar seguros es de que no voy a dejar de escribir esta historia, así que por favor sigan leyéndola y cuéntenme que les parece con sus comentarios, estos me animan a seguir escribiendo cuando se me acaban las ideas. Hasta la próxima!


End file.
